


Handsy

by SwingGirlAtHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Humor, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingGirlAtHeart/pseuds/SwingGirlAtHeart
Summary: Dean's always been a little handsy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Handsy

The days are rare when there is nothing to hunt. The news is quiet, nothing amiss popping up on Sam’s numerous tracking algorithms, and an air of comfortable boredom has settled over the bunker.

Castiel is newly human, and entirely unused to the sensation of being bored. In the occasional hours when he has nothing to do, he’s taken to exploring, trying on new hobbies and activities to see if they’ll fit. 

Last Monday was cooking, but he’d burnt the shit out of what was supposed to be lasagna and Dean had sighed and said _Maybe nothing unsupervised, huh?_ Wednesday was Netflix, but honestly he’d already exhausted most of the options that interested him, and one can only watch the _Great British Baking Show_ so many times.

Then Saturday was pool, and Dean had taken him to Donny’s bar to show him a thing or two at the billiards table. But that had proved a bit too distracting for Dean, who kept making lewd jokes about sticks and balls and pockets until Cas had missed every shot he took and shoved Dean outside with a growl for some backseat action in the car.

Today is Thursday. Reading. Cas has spent a truly immeasurable percentage of his life reading, but never has he read anything for pleasure. Reading means memorizing Bible verses. Reading means the Word of God. Reading means lore. Reading means research. Reading does not mean _fun_ , has never before, but maybe this Thursday that will change.

The number of books in the bunker is well into the thousands, but only a very small fraction of them are novels. Cas finds a worn copy of _Brave New World_ on a low shelf in a dustier-than-usual corner of the library, and goes to the TV room to lounge on the couch.

He’s sucked rapidly into the pages, finding himself transported almost immediately to London in the After Ford era. He’s several pages in and completely engrossed, the bunker faded from his peripheral vision, and so doesn’t notice Dean coming in until he plops down on the couch beside him.

“Whatcha doing?” Dean asks, leaning over to peer at the page beneath Cas’s thumb. He nestles into his right side and slings his long arm around Cas’s neck, hand coming down to rest on Cas’s left shoulder.

Cas flips the book closed for a moment so that Dean can see the cover. “Aldous Huxley,” he says. “Have you read it?”

Dean shakes his head. “Nah, I’m more of a Vonnegut guy.”

“So far it’s a bit haunting,” Cas says, leafing to the next page. “The rigid pre-determined castes, the consumption of Soma… It’s eerily similar to Heaven’s machinations.”

“Hitting close to home, huh?” Dean asks, pressing a kiss to Cas’s temple.

Cas can’t help but smile, reaching up to tangle his fingers with Dean’s where his left hand is hanging over his shoulder. “Not too close,” he says. Heaven’s not his home anymore, after all. He tilts his jaw up and kisses Dean on the mouth, squeezing his fingers.

“Well, don’t get too sucked in,” Dean says. “It’s movie night. Eileen’s gonna be here in like an hour.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Cas says, pulling Dean’s hand close to kiss his knuckles.

Dean draws his arm back, pats Cas on the knee, and says something about getting the popcorn ready as he heaves himself up off the couch.

Cas has already refocused his attention on his book, and it takes him an embarrassingly long moment to realize that he’s… still holding Dean’s hand.

Dean is not in the room any more.

The fingers flex in Cas’s grip, resting on Cas’s shoulder.

Cas’s _entire_ body jerks and he lets out a strangled yell, book flying across the room, and he very nearly falls onto the floor. “ _What the FUCK!_ ” Heart pounding, chest heaving, Cas lurches to his feet and almost trips over the coffee table.

And suddenly there’s cackling, and Dean is practically falling over himself in the doorway, and Sam is standing up from behind the couch, both of them doubled over and _crying_ with laughter.

“You— Your _face_ —” Dean chokes out, clinging to the door jamb. “Oh my _God_ —”

Sam has braced his elbows on the back of the sofa to keep from losing his balance. “I’ve never heard you swear before, Cas!”

Cas braces his hands on his knees, heart still racing. “Don’t _do_ that!” he cries, though he’s starting to laugh too. “I’m human now; my heart can’t take this.”

“You kissed my hand! That was so sweet!” Sam taunts him.

Dean has fully lost it, sinking onto the step down into the TV room, tears streaming down his reddened face as he laughs too hard to talk. “Shit, my _ribs_ —” is all he manages to say.

Cas can’t help dissolving into chuckles as he picks up his book from where it landed. He’s not sure yet if getting pulled into a Winchester prank war will be a blessing or a curse, but supposes it’s the rent he’ll pay for living with them. It must come with the territory.

So, he follows it up with the only response that makes sense. “We’re going to pull that on Eileen too, right?”

Sam’s eyes light up immediately, and Dean wipes tears from the corners of his eyes.

“ _Hell_ yes, we’re gonna do that to Eileen,” Dean says. “But this time, we have to film it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is very stupid and based on a [video I saw on tumblr](https://ampervadasz.tumblr.com/post/644349517822574593), but it made me laugh, so I hope it made you laugh too.


End file.
